


Loving Can Hurt

by Jambeth



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Endgame, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Klaus dies, Some smut in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-13 12:13:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15364452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jambeth/pseuds/Jambeth
Summary: Tyler hurries to break the sire bond, with the help of Bill. Caroline tries to deal with Klaus' obsession and use it to her advantage. FORWOOD.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is shorter.

Loving can hurt, loving can hurt sometimes  
But it's the only thing that I know  
When it gets hard, you know it can get hard sometimes  
It is the only thing makes us feel alive  
-Photograph by Ed Sheeran

 

Part 1

The pain is excruciating and Tyler can feel every bone in his body shifting, Bill Forbes’ eyes intent on every movement. 

This has been a daily thing for nearly two weeks: bathe, eat, drink, sleep, think about Caroline, be kicked around by Bill so he becomes angry enough to morph into wolf form. 

 

TCTCTCTC

The first thing he notices when he wakes up is the distinct absence of Caroline. The second is the brown-haired little girl sitting adjacent to him on the extremely long sofa. 

She narrows her eyes, before opening her mouth widely and shouting “daddy, he’s awake!” 

A man, who Tyler assumes is Bill’s boyfriend, appears in the doorway, and shakes his head disapprovingly. 

“Lily, get away from him.” His voice is urgent and stern. 

The child pouts and looks him over before hurrying over to her father. 

“Bill will be with you soon.” With that, the conversation is over and Tyler is left alone with a horrible headache made worse by the screaming girl. 

TCTCTCTC

“Caroline, you really need to leave the house.” Bonnie’s voice is gentle and soothing but obviously worried.

“I hate him, Bonnie,” she whispers, knees hugged to her chest. “He took everything from me.” 

His name isn’t said, but they both know she means Klaus. 

Bonnie’s mouth pulls down into a frown and prettily red painted nails skim her arm. “Care, that’s normal considering...”

“Bon, you don’t understand! I want him dead! I’ve never felt that before...not even when Damon...” 

The room falls silent at the mention of what Damon had done the previous year. 

“I’ve never wanted anyone dead before...and it scares me.” 

Her vision is blurry and she tries desperately to blink the tears away, but it only causes them to fall. Her friend wordlessly pulls her into a hug, and her tears turn into sobs. 

TCTCTCTCTCTC

“Change? Again? Already?”

After two weeks, he should know the answer, but Tyler can’t bring himself to breathe, afraid of what the answer will be. He wants to get back to Caroline, so bad, but transitioning is nearly unbearable. The anger that it takes to trigger it is consuming and makes his skin feel like it’s going to catch fire. 

Bill’s eyes, blue and the only feature Caroline shares with her father, bring Tyler comfort, as they soften. 

“Yes, Tyler, again. The more we do this, the sooner the sire bond is broken, kid.” 

And he does feel like a kid, a small one. He wants nothing more than to be curled in a ball in his childhood room, playing football with Matt, making out with Caroline. 

“Do you really think this gonna work?” His voice is more broken than he will ever admit to. 

The blue eyes harden. “Tyler, come on. If you want to get back to my daughter, you’ll meet me out in the car in ten minutes.” 

And he meets Bill at the car, of course he does, because Caroline is everything. 

Tyler is about to open the passenger-door when the older man’s voice stops him. He meets the blue-eyed stare over the vehicle. 

Bill’s shoulders are straight and head high. “You won’t be able to change here anymore.” His voice is monotone, fingers stiff on the door handle. 

The teenager is seized with panic for a moment, he can feel it boiling in his veins and the beast rumbles beneath his skin. 

“Don’t make me regret this, Tyler.” And the panic subsides, but a sense of guilt replaces it because he has a feeling Bill isn’t simply leaving a house and some old shed behind and taking a short vacation, something about this feels permanent.

Wherever they’re heading is taking him closer to Caroline and Bill further away from his husband and step-daughter. He owes the older man. 

There is something comforting and normal about the sounds of slamming doors and clicking seat-belts. It calms Tyler’s anxiety and rushing thoughts. He almost wants to strike up a normal conversation about Caroline, ask about her childhood. 

They stop at the old shed they’ve been using for the past two weeks. 

“I thought...” Bill doesn’t let him finish. 

“Tonight is the last night here. You need to change at least once a day, and we can’t afford skipping, even one day. ” 

“How much longer is this gonna take?” He hates the pain, hates being without Caroline. 

The older man shrugs, tugging at chains and loading his gun with silver bullets he has ‘just in case’. 

“Could be weeks, months, years.”

“I want to increase it to twice a day.”

Bill’s eyes widen and snap up to Tyler. “Not yet.”

He opens his mouth to argue, but the other man stops him. 

“Tyler, trust me. Not yet. I know you want to get back to Caroline, but pushing yourself too much, too soon isn’t going to accomplish anything.” His voice is stern, fatherly, and Tyler nods. 

He feels vulnerable and alone when it starts and Caroline is, once again, not there. 

TCTCTCTCTCTCTC

When Klaus asks her on a date, Caroline is afraid to say no. He seems harmless enough, with dimples and blue eyes, but she remembers, clearly, Tyler’s hunched body as he struggled and seized through becoming a hybrid. She remembers Klaus making Tyler bite her, her boyfriend’s shocked, guilty brown eyes as he realized what he had done. 

The same eyes that had been full of adoration and pride moments before as he declared his love. 

“What do you say, love?” His voice is like silk, but covered with tar and feels like sandpaper when it reaches her ears. 

“Sure.” 

She hates feeling helpless, not in control. And that’s exactly how she feels now. And afraid. She is so afraid, not for herself, but for Tyler.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

They’ve been staying in a remote cabin for about a week, and Bill hasn’t mentioned his husband or step-daughter once. He talks about Caroline, if Tyler brings her up, but for the majority of the time he has his head buried in a book, one that’s written in another language. 

When he’s not reading it’s only because they’re either preparing or actively working on a transition, which is done in the cellar a couple miles away. Tyler has tried asking what the book is about, only for his question to be answered with grunts or waves. 

Tonight, the moon is quarter, and tomorrow it is going to be full. He can already feel the wolf beneath his skin, eager to escape. Bill is lounging back on the couch, feet propped on the coffee table, beer in hand. Tyler is studying him carefully, wanting, but hesitant to ask for a beer. 

Bill sighs, lowering the book to his lap. “Kid, if you want a beer, grab one. God knows you’ve earned it.” 

Tyler nods to himself, in agreement, and he hears Bill chuckle. He hadn’t meant for the older man to see him do that. 

“At first I doubted you, Tyler. I didn’t think you deserved my daughter. Now..” the older man raises his beer, eyes shining with tears, “now, I want to get you back to my baby sooner than I think is possible.” 

The book remains in the older man’s lap, and his gray-head falls back onto the couch. Tyler retrieves a beer from the fridge. 

“Tomorrow is a full-moon and we’re going to try to not transform,” he says it so matter-fact that Tyler almost chokes on his beer. 

“Mr. Forbes..”

The alcohol has obviously affected him somewhat, because Bill rolls his eyes. “Tyler, call me Bill...I’m pretty certain you’re gonna be my son-in-law one day.” The older man sits up, putting the book on the table. “I know you can do this.” 

Tyler plops down next to Bill, as if something is weighing him down. “What if I can’t?”

Bill is silent for a moment. “Then we up it to twice a day.” 

TCTCTCTCTCTC

Caroline stares at herself in the mirror, blond hair curled and body hugged by a red dress. 

“I can’t believe this is my life,” she whispers to herself. 

There is a knock at her door, before Stefan hesitantly peers through a crack. 

“Hey.” His voice is soft, and has her near tears. 

“You look nice,” he compliments.

She snorts. “Nice? I’m about to go out with a maniac..”

“Beautiful...You look beautiful, Caroline,” he corrects, eyes sweeping her over in a way that makes her blush. 

“Thanks,” she mumbles, tugging at the ends of her hair. “Do you think Tyler would think so?” And she curses herself for asking. 

She is independent now. She doesn’t get all pathetic and needy over guys now. But, Tyler isn’t like other guys. She isn’t his second choice or play-thing. She is...he loves her. 

She wants to cry. This is all for him. When she is on the arm of a psychotic killer tonight, it’ll be because she loves him. Because, she wants her friends safe, and for some reason Klaus has taken a liking to her. She is his latest obsession. She is his weakness and what is ultimately distracting him while they make a plan to kill him. 

“Caroline...” Stefan’s voice sounds hesitant when she grabs her purse and turns to leave. 

She looks at him, and his eyes are soft, sad. “You shouldn’t wear the bracelet. Klaus will be able to smell Tyler on it, immediately.” 

She can’t help the gasp that escapes, and she cringes at how girly, pathetic, and typical-Caroline it sounds. She pulls at one of the charms, the metal cool against her skin. 

“But...” she sighs, swallows, squares her shoulders, and nods. “Okay.” 

TCTCTCTC

His eyes are blue, ice blue and he undresses her with them. She can’t remember ever feeling so uncomfortable. He raises his wine glass, following his lead, she does the same. 

“You look lovely this evening, Caroline.” He pays attention to every syllable of her name, annunciating it as if it’s precious. It leaves her speechless for a moment. 

She fidgets with her napkin, thankful for the table separating them. 

“I take it you’re not enjoying yourself, Caroline.” 

What was up with his obsession with her name? With her in general? She wants to ask, to demand answers, but then she remembers Tyler doubled over on the floor, in pain, because of Klaus. She remembers what he is capable of doing to those she cares about and bites her tongue. She needs to behave, to be the doting date. 

“No...I mean, yeah, of course I am.” 

“I know it is a bit late, but I have a birthday present for you, love.” He smiles at her and lowers his wine glass to the table. 

She feels her forced smile stretch into a real one, and silently curses her shallowness. Like, seriously? She’s happy about getting a present from a homicidal vampire? 

He reaches into his suit and pulls out a long, rectangle box. Her lips part, smile faltering, because she already knows it’s expensive. Of course it is. This is Klaus, and she is his latest obsession, something for him to decorate. 

She clears her throat and reaches across the table for it. The box is a soft velvet in her hand, and she inhales before she opens it. As predicted, inside is an intricate diamond bracelet, and her mind goes to her charm bracelet. Her eyes burn with tears. 

She swallows her tears and looks up at her date. “It’s beautiful, Klaus.” His name sounds wrong. But, the bracelet is beautiful, detailed, expensive and everything she would have expected in a gift last year. Then she met Tyler and he gave her the charm bracelet, and she has never felt so naked without a piece of jewelry before. 

“Put it on me?” She requests, plastering on a smile. 

He smiles back, and she wonders how a baby vampire can fool a centuries old creature so easily. 

“Of course, love.” He moves around the table, and kneels in front of her. 

If he wasn’t clasping a bracelet around the same wrist that her charm bracelet was an hour ago, she would laugh at the sight of an original vampire kneeling at her feet. 

He presses a kiss to her wrist, and she barely keeps from cringing. “Happy birthday, Caroline.” 

She really wishes he would stop saying her name. 

 

TCTCTCTCTCTC

 

The gun is loaded and tucked in the waistband of Bill’s jeans, just in case. “This is going to be difficult, Tyler. My advice is, think of Caroline, your mom, football, anything that brings you comfort.” 

Tyler nods. The hair on his legs is already starting to stand on end, and he can feel a growl beginning in the pit of his stomach. 

“Ignore it, Tyler. Don’t try to fight it. If it happens, it’s okay. Just ignore it. Talk to me. Tell me what you love about Caroline...”

Tyler can barely understand what Bill is saying over the roaring in his ears. “I love her compassion...stubbornness.” He winces. 

“What else?” 

“She was there...”

“When?”

“always...”

His skin is on fire. 

“What color are her eyes?” 

Tyler thinks that’s a stupid question. 

“Blue…light blue.”

“What about her hair?”

“Blond.”

“What about Matt? Isn’t he your friend?”

Another stupid question. 

“Best,” he grits out. It feels like his brain is spasming inside his skull. 

“Potential future best man?” 

He actually smiles, despite the pain tearing through his body. “Probably.”

“If he plays his cards right?” Bill has a playful hint to his voice now. 

“Yeah, right.” 

“Caroline loves you, Tyler.” 

He nods in agreement, doubling over in pain. 

“You’re doing great. We’re going to get you back to her, son.” 

He feels tears prick his eyes, which has never happened during a transformation, not triggered from emotions. 

He hears a clank, sees a bottle roll towards him. 

“You’re gonna need that, Ty.”

Bill moves closer to him, pops the bottle open, and hands it to him. 

“It’s a beer, son.” 

Tyler wants to protest. How can he possibly drink a beer mid-change, but the older-man prods. “It’ll take the edge off.” 

Tyler grabs for it, his muscles protesting the movement, and he cries out. Bill inhales sharply, and kneels down beside him. 

“Here, let me help you.” His voice is soft, masculine but still so much like Caroline’s. 

Tyler’s first instinct is to decline, to hold tight to his pride. Then he remembers he is half-naked, on all fours, in a dirty cellar. He is at Bill’s mercy and the older man has yet to fail him. 

“Okay.” The word is quieter than he intends but Bill hears and tips the alcoholic beverage enough so Tyler gets some. 

The middle-aged man sits down beside him. “How did you meet Care-bear?” 

“First-grade...” It’s all he can grunt out, before another hot-white pain shoots through him. 

“Did you have a crush on her?” 

Tyler would snort if he could. “No...hated me.”

Bill does snort. “Caroline doesn’t hate anyone. She probably had a crush on you.” 

Tyler manages to shake his head. “More,” he requests, referring to the beer. Bill obeys and grabs the bottle. “Liked Matt.”

“You or Care-bear?”

Tyler feels himself smile. “Caroline.”

“Kinda sucks...”

“What does?”

“This.” 

Bill laughs. “If only you knew how much this didn’t suck, son.” 

Tyler wants to disagree, but he hears and feels something in his body crack. 

“What made you fall in love with Caroline?” 

“Everything,” he gasps out. 

They talk for a while about Caroline, Matt, football, and some meaningless things, before Tyler wakes up on the cold stone floor. 

His first thought is “I failed,” he growls it.

He can’t stop the sob that tears from his throat. Bill hurries in, covering him with a light-weight sheet. 

“No, you didn’t, at all.” The older man shakes his head. “I sat beside you for a good hour before you lost complete control. We had a conversation. You fought it, son. You did it.” 

At that, Tyler breaks down completely, clutching desperately at the sheet, and feeling so alone. “I just want to go home, Bill.” 

“I know, and you’re so close. Don’t give up now.”


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

 

“What do you think you’re doing, Blondie?” Damon demands. 

Caroline jumps, nearly dropping her charm bracelet. “I’m putting my bracelet back on. It’s been nearly two days and...”

“And...no Blondie. The bracelet reeks of Wolf-Boy. Klaus will be able to smell it a mile away.” He flashes to her and grabs her wrists, shaking them until she drops the bracelet onto her dresser. “Put the other bracelet back on.” 

She looks down at the charms, reaching down to touch the wolf paw. She is about to protest, when Elena enters her bedroom. 

“Care, please. What Damon means to say is: Klaus is starting to trust you and we need to keep it that way.” 

Damon smirks and moves over to Elena’s side. “Exactly, Blondie. Now, be a good Barbie and put the diamonds back on.” 

“Damon, get out.” Elena’s voice is surprisingly stern, and has the desired effect. 

“Look, Caroline...”

“If you’re gonna make another excuse for Damon, save it, okay?” Caroline huffs, blowing hair away from her face as she struggles to put the diamond bracelet on one-handed. Failing, she groans, near tears. “I hate this thing, Elena! The bracelet, the plan, Klaus, Damon! All of it.” 

Her friend frowns and moves to help her with the clasp, but Caroline moves away. “I got it.” She sighs, both in relief and disgust when the clasps closes. The bracelet, though light against her wrist, feels like a ball and chain. 

“What do you even see in Damon?” Caroline asks. 

“I...” Elena begins to answer, falters. 

“You remember what he did to me, right?”

“Caroline…”

“What? Caroline, don’t be irrational? Don’t be so impulsive? So judgmental? So shallow? So selfish? What, Caroline what?” 

“Don’t be so unforgiving...”

“Are you fucking serious?” The curse word causes Elena to jump, because Caroline isn’t one to cuss. “He used me, compelled me, abused me...raped me.” 

Elena’s eyes go to the carpet. “I...technically I’m still with Stefan.”

“That’s...just great, Elena.” 

“Caroline...” 

The blond sighs. “Elena, I’m just worried about you, okay? He’s dangerous. He’s not a good person.”

“It’s not always that simple...”

“Sometimes it is.” 

TCTCTCTC

“I’m exhausted, Bill.”

“I imagine so,” is the only response he receives. 

“It’s been nearly two months...”

“More like a month.”

The older man grabs a bottle of water and stands from the couch. “Get ready. We’re starting early today.” 

Tyler wants to cry. 

TCTCTCTC

“So, you want me to date him so I can stake him?” Caroline asks. She feels lightheaded. 

“Yes, blondie,” Damon confirms, rolling his eyes. 

“Listen, Caroline, this needs to be done. I know it sounds scary...” Stefan’s voice is soothing, hands hovering over her forearms. 

She wants to ramble, to freak out, to refuse. Instead, she nods. “Uh, yeah, he’s a psycho killer, Stefan!” 

But, psycho or not, Klaus being gone means Tyler can come home. 

She takes a deep breath. “Okay.”

Both Salvatore men look shocked by her easy agreement. 

TCTCTCTCTC

Klaus looks disturbingly human, smiling at her, blue eyes crinkled at the corners. She hates him. She wonders how he feels before he kills his victims, how he felt when he gambled with Tyler’s life. 

“So, Caroline, how was school?” 

She hates the way he says her name, like he worships it. A year go, all she wanted was to be noticed, chosen first. Now, she wants to be invisible. 

She smiles. “It’s alright.” 

TCTCTCTCTC

Unlike other nights, there aren’t any kicks, threats, hits, insults, just a simple command:

“Change.” 

At first, Tyler is startled, wondering if he heard right since he isn’t even shackled yet. 

“What?”

“Change.” He shrugs. “Do it.” 

He elaborates, “start with your hands. Imagine the muscles and bones shifting. I recommend not looking.” 

“You’re nuts...I can’t...”

“Tyler...” The tone is scolding and Tyler feels the wolf stirring, but he quickly stomps it down; something he wouldn’t have been able to do so easily before. Still, he feels his eyes change, and Bill merely rolls his. “Don’t regress, son.” 

Tyler growls and denies the accusation. 

“Don’t be afraid of changing at will, of channeling your aggression. It doesn’t even have to be anger that stirs it.” 

Afraid? He scoffs. “I’m not afraid.” 

“Do I really have to trigger it, again?” A sigh. “Would you like to take a night off?”

“NO!” The answer is immediate and instinctual. He needs to get back to Caroline. A break isn’t optional. “Just, tell me how to channel...or whatever.”

“Relax.”

He does, mostly. He knows from experience that this is going to hurt. 

“Think of something that makes you emotional, but not so much that you can’t contain it.” Pause. “Now focus on your left hand and imagine your fingers becoming longer, hair follicles expanding and hair thickening into hair.” 

He does. It hurts like hell. He screams. The pain lasts a moment, then subsides. 

“Open your eyes, son.” There is a sound of awe in Bill’s voice. 

Tyler opens his eyes hesitantly and feels a weight lift from his shoulders. He is close, so close to going home to Caroline. “Wow.” 

The pain had been worth it. 

His hand has elongated into a paw of sorts. 

“You’ll be able to do that without the pain soon.” 

 

TCTCTCTCTCTC

The next day, they are sitting side-by-side on the sofa, beers in hand. The sun is low in the sky, and Tyler dreads the full-moon tonight. 

“I can control it!” Tyler grumbles, fists clenching. “You even said that.” 

“I said, you were making progress,” Bill corrects. 

“I’m ready to go back.” He sounds desperate to his own ears. 

“Not quite, son.” That’s the only response he gets, before the older man starts reading the damned book, again. 

“What the hell is that book?” 

Silence. Tyler slams his open palm down onto the coffee table. He grabs at the book, ripping it in half with little effort. Bill’s eyes, so much like Caroline’s, narrow. He doesn’t look scared, just disappointed. 

The older man sighs and stands up. “Get ready and meet me in the cellar, kid.”

TCTCTC

They’re all gathered around the main room of the Salvatore boarding house. 

Stefan and Elena are a couple inches further apart than normal, but still wrapped around each other. Bonnie is hunched over her grimoire,Pepsi bottle dangling from her dainty fingers. Matt is huddled in the corner, awkwardly shuffling his feet. Damon is shirtless and draining a whiskey bottle, reminding Caroline that vampires really don’t need to breathe. 

She feels bile rise up in her throat. Because Damon, her abuser, is here, and Tyler, her boyfriend, isn’t. And she has to pretend to like a killer and possibly kiss him in the near future. And this party is supposed to be a celebration of being one-step closer to earning his trust, and she hates it all. 

TCTCTCTCTC

“Like the last full moon, the goal is to not change.” 

Tyler sits down on the cool floor, the shackles heavy on his legs and wrists.

“You did good last month, son.” Bill takes a seat next to him and hands him a beer. “You’re gonna do better this time. I know it.” 

“I failed last month.” 

“No, you didn’t.”

“Felt like it.” 

Bill changes the subject.“So, what are your plans after graduation?” 

“At this rate, I might not graduate on time.”

Bill shakes his head. “Nah, we’ll get you back on time for that. Maybe, not for any of the parties, but I’m sure you’ve had plenty of fun, right?” 

Tyler snorts. “Right. Loads.” 

“What are your plans, son?” Bill returns to the original question. 

Tyler shrugs. He really hadn’t given it much thought between near death experiences and no longer being human. “I don’t know.” 

“Football, maybe?” 

“Maybe.”

“You can literally be anything. You can compel yourself into any profession now, for eternity.” 

Then there was the fact he was going to live forever. He doesn’t know what to do with that kind of power and time. Preferably spend it with Caroline. 

“What if Caroline doesn’t want to be with me when we get back?” 

Bill frowns at him. “Then you have an eternity to convince her.” 

The older man pats his shoulder. “Tyler, my daughter loves you. Don’t worry.” 

“What if she wants kids?” It’s an odd question. It’s not what he had planned on saying. 

Bill takes a long drink. “I know she does. Three to be exact.” 

“What if I can’t give her that, being what I am?”

“No man can, Tyler. At least not easily.” A heavy sigh. “That’s what I’ve been reading about. Vampires and werewolves having kids.”

“And?”

“And, I’ll tell you more in thirty years.” There’s a playful hint to Bill’s voice. 

A sharp pain shoots down his spine, but unlike last month, he doesn’t feel anything shift. 

“I am immensely proud of you, son.” 

“I’m sorry about what happened earlier...”

Bill waves it off. “Don’t sweat it. Just try to remember I’m a mere human.” The older man chuckles, head lazily propped against the concrete wall. 

“What happened between you and your husband?” 

A sigh and silence is what follows before Bill finally answers, “he was afraid his daughter was in danger with you so close by, so we left.” It’s said so casually, with a shrug that Tyler almost forgets what they’re talking about. 

“You did that for me?” 

“For Caroline,” Bill corrects, then his shoulders slump. “Somewhat for you. You remind me of myself, in someways, teenage boy in love with a blond girl...that was me once. I just hope your story ends better.” 

“It will, sir.” It has to, after everything Caroline and him have been through. He just needs to get home to her. “This is all for her, sir.” 

“I know.” 

TCTCTCTCTCTC

Tyler wakes up clothed for the first time in weeks. He wipes the drool from his cheek, his neck cramping and arm numb from sleeping on the cellar floor. 

Bill is already awake when he sits up and stretches. 

“You did it.”

Tyler’s mouth is already dry, but it becomes even more so. “Fuck yeah.” He means to yell it, but it comes out scratchy and a near sob, as tears gather in his eyes. 

“I knew you could, son.” 

He can only nod, sobs of relief overtaking him. 

Later on, during lunch, Bill smiling is wider than usual. 


	4. Chapter 4

The whole dating Klaus is putting a damper on her graduation parties attendance and moping. Shouldn’t he be smart enough to know that she isn’t really interested? You’d think two months into dating and no kisses would clue him in. 

But, he seems oblivious, hand on the small of her back, dimpled smile and blue eyes looking down at her as if she hung the moon. She hates him, and the way he always seems to be touching her. A hand on her back, light grip on her wrist, grasping her upper arm, arm around her waist. 

She wants to rip his heart out, get it over with, but apparently that doesn’t kill original vampires. Who knew? And doing something like that would put a damper on the plan of getting his obsession to become trust. 

She feels his fingers ghost over her bare back, rising onto the skin exposed by her dress. She nearly hates Elena for choosing this dress. 

“You are breathtaking tonight, Caroline.”

“Why do you say my name, like that? All slow and melodramatic?” The question is out, before she can stop it. 

His eyes change to a yellow, momentarily, and he smiles. She tenses and he runs a finger along her spine. “Because, Caroline, your name is worth the attention. Everything about you deserves attention.” 

She really wishes he didn’t believe that. 

TCTCTCTCTC

They are all gathered around the island in Elena’s kitchen, minus Bonnie. 

“Can we just kill him already?” She questions, throat raw, voice desperate, and still clothed in her pretty dress from the date. 

Damon rolls his eyes. “Blondie, these things take time.” 

She hates him, possibly as much as Klaus. Why is he even welcome here, around her, in Elena’s house? Her best friend is kinda shit at being a...friend. 

“Shut the fuck up, Damon!” She’s taken up cursing lately, something about it is therapeutic and makes her feel in control when people back away, shocked. She takes comfort in not being girly, sweet, taking directions, ever-loyal Caroline and when she cusses, she isn’t. 

But, she doesn’t want to make a habit of it, because she wants to remain herself, wants to be all the things she doesn’t because that’s who Tyler fell in love, who he would never take for granted or advantage of. That’s the girl who loves him and she doesn’t want to lose herself in this newest plan, but it’s the most traumatic one yet. She wonders if her friends even care how traumatic the whole thing is for her. 

Do they not realize how dangerous it is for her to be alone with Klaus? He’s so much stronger than her. He’s an original vampire and she’s merely a baby. He could snap her neck, stake her, pull out her heart in a moment. The only thing she has going for her is his fascination, and that could change if she blinks wrong. 

He’s a maniac. 

“I know you’re not really familiar with the concept, but I kinda love Tyler, remember him? Ya know, our friend?” She uses air quotes around friend, because do they really know what the word means. She knows Damon doesn’t. 

Matt seems offended, and she can make out every speck in his blue-eyes as they narrow, lips setting in a thin-line. “Caroline, he was my friend before he was your boyfriend, or did you forget?” 

“No...Matt...” She could push through, raise her voice, like she has been trying to reteach herself to do. Being a vampire had given her confidence, fake dating Klaus has taken that away. Even if she still had that confidence, she wouldn’t interrupt him, not Matt. Not sweet, independent, always-there, never-changing Matt. 

“I realize I’m only human, but I’m still worth something...”

She nods. “Of course you are.” He’s probably the only one in the room that’s a decent person. “And Tyler is so lucky to have you as a friend.” 

“This is all beautifully tragic, but back to the important adult stuff, children.” 

“You’re right, Damon, compared to you, we are children. And it’s creepy how you convinced me you were a teenager and then...you’re just a creep, okay.” 

Stefan looks wounded by her words, seeing as those he is, like, a hundred years old and screwing her best-friend, so yeah, he kinda should. She wonders if she should feel guilty for hurting his feelings, because she doesn’t. At all, not one bit. 

Tyler might be a werewolf, but he is her age! An 18, recently-changed supernatural being. And damn, she misses him. And she is fake-dating an old, creepy man who looks like he is thirty, which is still old. Klaus does nothing but creepily stare at her and she guesses that after so many lifetimes social norms are just not a thing. 

“Caroline what Damon really meant was: This is a delicate situation and we need to stick to the plan.”

“What if I quit, now, randomly? Hmm? Because if Tyler walked through that door, right now, the act would be over, I would go back to Tyler.” 

Damon snorts. “Yeah, right, and put your puppy’s life in danger. You and I both know if you dump Klaus for Tyler, Klaus would kill him. You’re stuck, Blondie, until this is finished.” 

She wants to cry, and no amount of cussing is going to keep the tears at bay. 

He’s right. She’s stuck. 

TCTCTCTCTCTCTC

She spots Matt between fourth and fifth period and rushes over to him. 

“Matt!” 

He hesitantly faces her, turning on the balls of his feet. “Yes, Caroline?”

“I’m sorry about the other day, well, yesterday to be exact.” 

He shakes his head. “Don’t worry about it.”

“I am. I do. I worry about you, Tyler, everyone, even Damon.” She tugs at the end of her hair. “I miss him,” she whispers, leaning in, because it is a secret. She isn’t supposed to miss someone that isn’t Klaus, and the odds of him watching her are high. 

“This is ridiculous, Caroline. What you’re doing is dangerous, and Tyler wouldn’t want it. When he finds out, he’s going to be furious.” 

She steps back and glares. “Yes, well, he can be as mad as he wants, but he’ll be safe. We all will be.” 

Matt sighs, hands reaching up to grip the straps of his backpack. “Not with you Caroline, well, maybe a bit, but with himself. He’s gonna blame himself for not being here to do it.” 

The thought of Tyler being angry had crossed her mind, but she’s been so focused on distracting Klaus and simply missing him that she hadn’t given it much thought, until now. 

“It’s not just gonna go back to normal when he gets home, is it? We’re gonna have baggage to sort through.” She knows the answer, but she wants Matt to disagree. 

“Probably, but only a little. Stop adding more to it, Care.” 

“I don’t know how to stop.” She doesn’t. At all. Especially not when Klaus suddenly appears behind her, touching her back and guiding her away from Matt. 

“Ya know, stalking isn’t really an epic romantic gesture in the 21st century.” 

“Neither is deception, Caroline.” 

She panics, and he has to feel her tense. His breath tickles her temple when he laughs. 

“I don’t much care for sharing, especially with dinner.” 

She swallows. “Matt is a friend, Klaus.” 

She wants to pull away from him, to wrench out of the grip he has on her waist, but Matt is so delicate, so easily hurt, so human. She, very much, is at the mercy of Klaus, even if she doesn’t want to be. 

She isn’t sure who is playing who anymore. She is supposed to be earning his trust, but maybe some people just aren’t capable of forming bonds. Maybe, he is too cold-hearted to trust. 

TCTCTCTCTCTCTC

They’re sitting on Elena’s bed, painting toe-nails, when Elena decides to drop the bomb.

“Ya know, you really should cut Damon some slack, considering what Tyler did to Vicki.”

Caroline rolls her eyes, because, really, it wasn’t some big secret how badly he treated his ex-girlfriend. “I’m aware of his past, Elena.” Her tone is sharp, and she is prepared to defend her boyfriend. 

Elena has this glint her eye, that is so, unlike Elena. “He tried to rape her, and would have if Jeremy didn’t stop him.”

Caroline flinches and misses her toe, getting cold, wet polish on her toe. In her anxiety, she scrubs at it with her thumb. 

“Care, what’s wrong?” 

Caroline blanches at her. “What’s...what’s, are you serious? You can’t be serious...you are.” 

Elena seems equally confused and concerned. 

Caroline nods, to herself. “This was Damon, it had to be.” 

Elena’s plucked brows draw together. “I know you don’t like Damon, but...”

“Elena, shut up, please.” 

Caroline has to remind herself that Elena genuinely doesn’t remember the exchange about Tyler and that it probably was Damon’s doing. 

“I just have something to take care of, okay?”

Elena nods, slowly. 

With a half painted left foot, Caroline leaves. 

TCTCTCTC

Damon is shirtless when she walks in, music blaring and a bottle in his hand. She shakes her head in disapproval. 

“Ya know, that’s a new low, even for you.”

“Look, blondie, I really am sorry that you aren’t able to wear your stupid bracelet.” He sounds somewhere between resigned and sympathetic. “I know you love wolf boy, God only knows why.” 

“I thought you actually gave a shit about Elena.” 

“First off, I do and I recommend you never question that again. Second, profane language doesn’t look good on you, Blondie.” He takes a sip from the clear bottle. 

“But...”

Damon shrugs, not even bothering to let her finish her statement. 

“Klaus. He...he took control of Elena.”

It makes a lot more sense than Damon, and she is disappointed in herself for not realizing it sooner. She is starting to let what happened last year define her thought pattern and take away her ability to problem-solve. 

His entire demeanor changes, grip tightening around the bottle so much it breaks. “He wouldn’t dare.”

“It makes sense. He wants Tyler completely out of the picture, and Klaus knows I would never forgive him for killing him.”

Damon makes calls, and Caroline stands, numbly, watching as everyone gathers and reacts frantically to the idea of Elena being danger, while they have been throwing her in the line knowingly for past few weeks. 

They really don’t care, do they? As long as Elena is safe, nothing else matters. Certainly not her. Not even Matt, the guy who had professed his love just months before hasn’t spared her a glance. 

That’s what finalizes the decision for her. Even if what Klaus/Elena had said was true, she forgives Tyler, because he’s not that guy anymore. And that wasn’t his story to tell, that had been Vicki’s. Now, she is gone, as is anyone’s right to that story. And, really, it’s not Caroline’s mistake to forgive.

TCTCTCTC

“Start packing, son.” Bill tosses him a duffel bag. “We’re heading back.”


	5. Chapter 5

Caroline has another ‘date’ tonight. It is beginning to be a daily thing, and Klaus is starting to buy the dresses she wears, taking his need to decorate her with necklaces and bracelets to a new level. Tonight’s dress had arrived in a simple black box.

It’s a dark purple in color and stopping above her knee, cinching in at her waist and held up by thin straps. It’s a perfect match for her new white stockings, and the stake she plans on tucking in them. 

The date is detailed, romantic, classic Klaus. There’s expensive pastries and a carriage ride. They end the night back at his mansion, dancing to a song Klaus had compelled a hybrid to play. 

She can feel the detailed engravings of the white-oak stake digging into her thigh, her stocking more than likely snagged in multiple places. 

She looks up, barely able to meet his eyes with their proximity. They are clear, lucid, and so human. She wonders how he was as a boy. For a moment, she finds herself empathizing with him. 

Then she remembers Tyler hunched over, eyes flashing as his body struggled to accept the new hybrid DNA. She remembers Elena’s empty eyes from a mere few days ago when Klaus had taken control. 

Elena’s empty eyes, Tyler’s screams of pain. She remembers it all, and reconfirms tonight is the night she’s going to do it.

“Caroline,” he whispers her name, causing blond curls to dance against her neck. “It’s not wise to poke the wolf.”

Before she can comprehend what is happening he is dipping her, swinging her out, and then releasing her. It’s on the release that she realizes her mistake; she shouldn’t have allowed them to dance so closely. He has the stake in his hand, face set in a sneer, fangs exposed and veins appearing below his eyes. 

 

TCTCTCTCTCTCTC

 

Tyler feels like an elementary age kid, anxious and bouncing around his seat, as they get closer to Mystic Falls. He swears he can already smell Caroline. 

Bills suggests he put his nervous energy into something more productive, like transforming his hands. Tyler smirks, because he can do that now. After months of self-inflicted torture, he is able to control his transformations, completely. 

He focuses on his canine teeth, willing only his vampire fangs to protrude. 

“You’ve gotten good at that,” the older man compliments, glancing over at him.

Tyler looks out the window, trying to hide his blush. He would never tell Bill he’s been trying to master it so he can practice blood-sharing with Caroline without hurting her. Specifically during sex. It has always been something he’d wanted to share with her. Now, it is an option.

TCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTC

Caroline is sitting on a plush couch, dress riding up her thighs. Klaus is looking at her in a way that makes her feel like his next meal. His eyes are brighter than usual, any hint of humanity from earlier long gone. 

He is clenching her cell-phone, his smile so wide it looks painful. 

“What do you think our dear friends will have to say about your predicament, Caroline?” 

She snorts, and for some reason he’s amused instead of angry. “They’re too busy with Elena to care, trust me.” 

He smirks, as if he doesn’t believe her. Then frowns, seemingly in consideration. “She is the doppelganger.” 

He shrugs. “It’s worth a try. If nothing else, you’ll make a nice toy.” 

She can hear the line ring, then Stefan’s voice. 

“Caroline, now isn’t a good time.” It’s so obvious how little he cares. Times like these she hates her sensitive hearing. 

“Klaus, actually.”

There is a deafening silence. “Where is she?” Stefan sounds angrier than she expected. 

“Where’s the fun in telling you?” 

“Klaus,” Stefan growls. Caroline hears it clearly and feels it down to her toes. 

He winks at her, dragging his eyes over her body. In response, she pulls at the hem of her dress. 

“No need to worry, Steffy. We’ll be heading your way, shortly. Boarding house, correct?” He sighs into phone. “Tacky, really, how everyone refers to it as that.”

She hears Stefan begin to respond, hears his strangled breath, but Klaus speaks first, “See you soon, Stefan.” 

TCTCTCTCTC

She isn’t surprised when she glimpses a bundle of stakes in the backseat as he shoves her into the front-seat. What does surprise her, is the fear that seizes her. After weeks of being near him and plotting his death, she’d almost forgotten what fear felt like. Now, it is back, and she feels like a child in the deep-end of a pool for the first time. 

He slides in the car moments later, sickening smile in place. “Caroline, you do realize luck was on your side when you failed to kill me, right?” 

She doesn’t respond, but that doesn’t deter him. “Tyler would have died, as well, dear Caroline.” 

She breathes in harshly. 

“Never occurred to you, huh?”

No, it hadn’t. What if he hadn’t broken the sire bond, yet? She was so stupid to have acted so impulsively. 

TCTCTCTCTC

After failing to find Caroline at her house, Bill and Tyler head to the Salvatore house. There, they find everyone but her. 

“Where’s Caroline?” 

No one seems to register their presence at first, but then everyone is talking at once. 

“Look...”

“Wolfboy...”

“Tyler...”

“We’re gonna get her back...”

“...has her.”

His ears start ringing, head pounding, and the wolf in him wants so badly to be released. 

“Tyler...” Bill’s hand is cool against his suddenly hot skin. “Breathe, son. You need to relax.” The older man’s hand is cool against his arm. “We’re gonna get her back, I promise. But, don’t let everything you’ve worked for be for nothing.”

He nods, slowly, the movement painful. He reigns it in, focusing his anger on turning the color of his eyes and changing his hands. He hears everyone gasp, and Bill reassure them. “He can control it.”

Tyler nods in agreement. “I did it on purpose, to keep myself under control.” 

Stefan looks concerned or maybe confused, Tyler isn’t sure. “You could kill Klaus, easily. You’re almost, if not, as strong as him. You’re certainly as disciplined.” He shakes his head, a smile tugging at his lips. “I’m impressed.”

Damon rolls. “Yeah, yeah, so am I, wolf-boy. You and blondie are alright for newbies.” 

TCTCTCTCTCTC

Tyler smells Caroline before he sees her: the sweat of her skin, the dried tears on her cheeks, and fresh ones gathering in her eyes. He can hear the scraping of Klaus’s fingers against her skin, the swishing of her hair, her small cries of distress and grunts of protest. 

When she does enter his line of sight, she looks frazzled but determined. Her chin is defiant and eyes land on him within seconds. He hears her sigh and sees it in the way her chest deflates, her shoulder slump and a smile of relief crosses her face. 

He almost reaches for her, but Klaus tugs her closer. 

“Well, this is perfect.” Klaus’ voice is sickening, accented, and every stereotype from every romance movie. “You can prove my point, again, Tyler.” 

The original cocks his head, pupils dilating as he commands, “Bite Caroline.” 

Tyler hears Caroline gasp, and hopes that everyone else in the room has gotten the same revelation he has. That they know how to act natural, to try to stop him without actually stopping him. That they trust him. 

Honestly, he has no idea how to play this angle. He doesn’t know how much Klaus knows about his leaving. So, he just wings it and hopes luck is on his side. 

“No.” He levels his voice, and takes a step in Caroline’s direction. 

“Now, Tyler.” It’s a growl, and Tyler uses the new addition to the command to his advantage. 

He doesn’t have to pretend to panic because even though the newly established ‘now’ gives him the excuse to rush towards Caroline, he has no clue what to do. He hadn’t planned that far ahead, or at all, really. Her blue eyes are wide and unsure and he wants to assure her that she’s safe, that he needs her to play along. 

He tugs at her waist, pulling her away from Klaus and against his chest, hoping the movement isn’t too obvious. He brushes her hair away from her neck, flutters his lips against the skin in a motion he hopes she can read as “it’s okay,” before sinking his vampire fangs in. 

He withdraws a moment later, pushing Caroline aside, claws already extended. He reaches for Klaus, claws cutting through his dress shirt and into his pale skin. The vampire hisses, immediately pushing him back into the nearest wall. One of Klaus’ biggest weakness, even after decades alive, is his blinding rage. 

It’s almost too easy, really. Tyler rams his hand into the chest, squeezing at his heart. No stranger to pain, Klaus returns the favor and Tyler is on his knees within moments. Then, Damon is driving a stake through the original’s heart, and Tyler is being covered in ash. 

At first, he expects to disappear too, because his life is tied to Klaus. Or had been, for torturous months. 

Then, Caroline is whispering his name and in front of him. His face is cupped in her hands, her lips pressed to his cheeks, and he can taste her tears, as he reacquaints himself with her face using his mouth. 

She sobs, and he wraps his arms around her shoulders. Her nails dig into his back, clinging to him, nearly breaking skin. He doesn’t care, he would let her drain him if she asked. She kisses him, and he is pretty sure he’s crying and that she swallowed his sob. 

“I did it, Care,” he breathes, hands roaming, unsure of what part of her to touch. “I can control it, completely.” He shakes his head. “It sucked, bad.” 

She pulls him to her, their cheeks side to side, tears mingling. “I love you, so much.”

Her voice is sweet and soft, tear filled. 

He laughs, hands finally settling on her hips. “I love you, too.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT ahead!

After a, what his friends considered, short reunion he is finally home. More specifically, in his bedroom, with Caroline. And she’s so beautiful, ruffled hair, torn stocking and wrinkled dress. They’ve so much to talk about. There are so many ways for him to tell her he loves her. 

He missed her so much. He still misses her, even as she stands before him. He wants to touch her, to drown in her. He wraps his arm around her waist, his nails snagging the material of her dress. She doesn’t complain and falls willingly into his arms. 

She sighs his name into the kiss and he cups the back of her neck. He has never been one for slow or gentle, but for her, he had always tried. Though, she never was the gentle type either.

Her hands, cool against his back, sneak under a black t-shirt. Her white stockings brush his bare legs, exposed in his basketball shorts, and his brows furrow at the sensation. It’s a foreign but not unwelcome feeling, especially since it’s associated with Caroline. He looks and reaches down to touch a stocking with his hand, rolling the spandex material in between his fingers. Her hips thrust upwards, and his hand skims the small amount of exposed thigh between panties and the top of stockings. 

Hands reaching for her hips, he guides them towards the wall. Her nails scrape gently across his back, pulling him closer to her. He kisses her again, shortly, once, twice. 

He moves his hands, one to her back searching for a zipper, and the other lifting her leg to rest on his hip. Their lips part and he trails sloppy kisses along her shoulder, still failing to find a zipper. He hears her sigh, her hands pushing at his chest and leg dropping to the floor. 

His heart drops, breath falters at the sight of her rumpled appearance and has to fight the urge to pull her back. She huffs, and then begins to pull on the side of her dress. 

“This damned zipper,” she mumbles, blond curls falling in the way of her hands. 

Catching on to what she’s doing and realizing his earlier error, Tyler rushes to help. His hands brush hers aside, and tug the zipper down. Her blue eyes meet his for a moment, wide, pupils impossibly large. The garment pools at her waist, revealing a white, strapless bra. 

She closes the space between them, their teeth clashing, and he can taste blood. She flashes them backwards, his back hits a wall, something crashes beside him. She pulls back, and the veins below her eyes are showing, fangs descended. She is a vision, herself, completely uninhibited and in her natural state. 

He feels his cock stir, hardening even more, his own monster wanting to be released. But, he doesn’t want to scare her. Her past experience with his monster isn’t good. And they haven’t discussed blood-sharing. His biting her earlier had been a last minute decision, made out desperation to save her. 

Now, they were alone, for the first time in months. They’d completely skipped talking and went straight to sex, or at least it seemed. 

Her mind doesn’t seem to be nearly as torn as his, because she is already working on the clasp of her bra. It falls from her body moments later, and soon she is working on his shirt. He helps her, raising his arms as she tugs it over his head. 

They’re lips meet in a searing kiss, and he’s shocked when he feels nothing but normal human teeth in his girlfriend’s mouth. He pulls back for a fraction of a second, before she is kissing him again. 

He wants to see that part of her. He wants her to let her guard down, wants her to feel safe and secure with him. But he’s also a teenager, who’s been away from her for months, and he’s fucking horny. And she’s pressing, arching, moaning, sucking, and kissing. 

They really, really need to talk. Later. He lets himself be shoved towards the bed, somehow removing his shorts on the way. They trip, falling in a tangle of limbs and in a fit of laughs. 

Her smile is wide, happy, eyes shining. He fucking loves her. She is laying beside him and he realizes how obnoxious his dick must look just standing at attention, bobbing around. 

She leans down to kiss him, a hand coming up to touch his chest. He is grateful for this sudden interruption, for the chance to breathe. He wants to take it slow. He’s afraid he’s going to wake up and be back in the cellar, naked and alone. 

He sits up a bit, pulling lightly on a curl, before tugging on her dress. “Let’s take this off, hmm?” 

She responds with a quick kiss and stands to tug the dress the rest of the way off. Immediately, he is on his feet, her breasts in his hands, lips on her neck. His own fangs are fighting to come out. 

He growls, the sound startling animal-like. She stiffens for a half-second, then relaxes, arching into hands when he brushes her nipples.

“You can control it?” Her voice is husky, breathless. 

He can’t find his voice. This is all too much. Her this close, after so many months spent without her. He’d dreamed of this so many times, and now here she was. He nods. 

“Yes,” he murmurs, kissing behind her ear, a piece of her hair catching in his mouth. 

“I trust you,” she whispers it, and he feels his breath catch. 

Is that permission? A simple admission? What the hell does that mean? Without thinking, his fangs brush against the sensitive skin of neck, not quite breaking the skin. 

“Caroline.” Her name comes out strangled. She moans in response, pressing her body further into his. One hand moves from a tit, down to her hip, gripping tightly. “I love you. I won’t hurt you.” 

She nods. “Okay.” 

Despite, her confirmation, he still feels uneasy about it, so he pulls back and looks at her. He wants to make her fangs return, he wants to see her come alive and undone. And while he is fairly certain feeding from her would make that happen, he wants to see it. 

Arms on her forearms, he guides her back to the bed, where she lays down, brows furrowed in question. He realizes, then, with a quiet curse, that her heels are still on. Sexy as it is, it must be uncomfortable as shit. 

He grabs himself, giving his cock a quick stroke and taking a moment to admire her in the shoes before taking them off her. They can have fun with the shoes later. 

He hovers her, one hand supporting his weight, the other teasingly separating her labia. He is torn between staring at her face and burying his face in her pussy. He decides on the latter, flashing to the end of the bed, pulling her to the edge and placing her legs over his shoulders. 

He looks up at her when he flicks his tongue across her clit, trying to remember what she likes, watching her expression the best he can from his position. He had tried to remember little details: the way she liked to be touched, the angle she preferred when fucked, the small dimple in her cheek when she smiles, they way she laughs when she’s sad and happy and how to tell the difference. 

When her face pales, eyes screw shut and veins reveal themselves, he knows he must be doing something right. She moans when he presses his tongue against her clit and hums. He repeats the action until she is gasping and gripping the pillow. 

He angles his body, maneuvers so he is able to slip a finger in, without his mouth breaking contact. When she grabs his hair, pulling, then shoving, he adds a second and crooks them just so.

He hears her hiss, then “Oh fuck, yes, Tyler! Don’t stop.” His name has never sounded so good. 

She tightens and spasms around his fingers and, fuck, he missed this. He missed making her cum, missed her moans and her body. He wants to watch her body spasm, but he knows if he pulls his mouth away the odds of the orgasm progressing are slim. 

She sighs, her body lax and he stops his ministrations. He looks up at her, mouth covered in her cum and spit. She smiles down at him, the veins below her eyes barely hidden. 

He climbs back onto the bed and kisses her. His cock brushes her thigh and he groans. Her fangs break the skin of his lower lips, her tongue snaking out to catch the blood droplets. 

He curses. Lazily, still recovering form her orgasm, she reaches for him, strokes him and her eyes turn red.

“Tyler,” she gasps his name, arching up into him, gripping his hip. She licks her lower lip then rolls them over, so she is on top. 

They lock eyes, one hand on her hip, the other on the small of her back, he guides her onto his dick. At first she simply sits and he watches. Then, she moves and he sits up and their bodies are moving desperately, together, skin slapping. 

Her nails dig into the skin of his shoulders and he can smell the blood before she licks it away. 

“Caroline...” It’s a plea, question. 

“Yes! Fuck yes!” 

He fists her hair, pulling her head back so he can really look at her. “Caroline? I want to bite you. Is that okay?” He loosens his hold on her hair, hands going to her hips to still them. 

She looks affronted when she tries to rotate her hips and he won’t allow her.

“I need a serious answer, Care.” 

“I thought it was obvious.” 

If it was, it isn’t to him. “Not really.” 

“Yes, God yes! I want you to!” She seems embarrassed by her outburst, but only for a moment because he is her fucking soon after. 

He nuzzles her neck and whispers “you can bite me, too.” 

Then, he sinks his teeth into her. For a moment, it’s blinding, the pleasure. The taste is explosive and it’s only heightened when he feels her teeth break his skin. He vaguely feels the pull of her sucking and wonders if they could survive this way, exchanging life-source. 

They continue to rock together. When he feels his orgasm building, he breaks free from her shoulder, and lets out a long moan. She feeds from him for a bit longer then meets his eyes, blood trickling from the corner of her mouth.

He cups her head, bringing their mouths together, teeth and fangs clashing, tongues tangling. He can taste the copper of his own blood in her mouth. Her head falls back, body stills atop his, and his thrusts pick up speed as he hurries to follow her over the edge. 

She collapses on him with a giggle. He smiles, falling back against the pillows. 

“That was...new.” Her voice is low. 

“Yeah.” New was a good word, he guesses. 

She rolls over and off him. He misses her. 

“I missed you,” she says, voicing his thoughts. 

He extends his arm, and she snuggles against his side. “I missed you too, Care. You’ve no idea.” 

She stretches, her cool skin sliding against his. “I love you.” Her eyes are back to their normal blue when he looks at her. 

He catches her lips in a kiss just she begins to yawn. Instead of kissing, he ends up yawning as well. “I love you, too. Yawns and all.”


End file.
